zeronotsukaimafandomcom_es-20200215-history
I'll Be There For You
I'll be there for you es la canción del cuarto opening de Zero no Tsukaima, es interpretada por Ichiko, este opening estuvo desde el episodio 1 hasta el 12 del Anime en su 4ta y última Temporada. Lista de canciones # First Kiss # I Say Yes # You're The One # I'll be there for you Personajes en orden de aparición Letra Versión de TV Romanji= I'll be there for you Habataite yuku yo Atarashii sekai e Go with me! Te to te wo tsunaide susumeba Yami sae osorezu yukeru yo Dare mo mada shiranai ano basho e Tochuu de arashi ni atte mo Mimamoru hitomi no akari ga Tachimukau yuuki wo kureru Mahou yori tsuyoi CHIKARA sa Kakegae no nai KIMI wo omou kono Power of Love Dakara I'll be there for you Kizuna wo shinjite Sabishisa mo KUCHIBIRU mo tsuyoki na manazashi mo Suki sa Always I love you Bokura nara dekiru Kizutsuite norikoete kokoro kara waratte Atarashii sekai e Go with me! |-| Español= Voy a estar ahí para ti Iré batiendo mis alas Ven conmigo a un nuevo mundo Si seguimos adelante tomados de la mano, incluso en la oscuridad, iré sin temor a aquél lugar aún desconocido incluso si en el camino nos encontramos una tormenta Esa luz protectora en tus ojos, me da el coraje para enfrentar cualquier cosa con una fuerza mayor que la magia en este lugar nadie podría reemplazar tu invaluable poder del amor por eso, que estaré ahí para ti confía en nuestros lazos en la soledad, con tus labios, con tu firme mirada te amo, siempre te amaré Sé que podemos hacerlo vamos a reír para aliviar el dolor de nuestros corazones ven conmigo a un nuevo mundo Versión completa Romanji= I'll be there for you Habataite yuku yo Atarashii sekai e Go with me! Te to te wo tsunaide susumeba Yami sae osorezu yukeru yo Dare mo mada shiranai ano basho e Tochuu de arashi ni atte mo Mimamoru hitomi no akari ga Tachimukau yuuki wo kureru Mahou yori tsuyoi CHIKARA sa Kakegae no nai KIMI wo omou kono Power of Love Dakara I'll be there for you Kizuna wo shinjite Sabishisa mo KUCHIBIRU mo tsuyoki na manazashi mo Suki sa Always I love you Bokura nara dekiru Kizutsuite norikoete kokoro kara waratte Atarashii sekai e Go with me! Nando mo nayande koronde Kibou wo ushinai kakete mo Sou KIMI wa shinjite kureta yo ne Tanoshii koto bakari ja nai Itami wo wakeai bokura wa Sukoshizutsu otona ni nareta Jumon yori tsuyoi inori sa Kokoro kara yobikakete kureta sono Power of Love Dakara I'll be there for you Makenai yo kitto Nakigao mo hohoemi mo samishigari no kimi mo Mamoru Always I love you Yakusoku shiyou yo Mae wo mite yume wo mite tomaranai to kimete Atarashii sekai e Go with me! Mirai wa kaete yukeru Kimeta toki ni hajimaru Bokura no tsukuru sou sa nozomu asu ga I'll be there for you Habataite yuku yo Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo kuyashikatta hibi mo Zutto Always I love you Bokura nara yukeru Kizutsuite norikoete kokoro kara waratte Atarashii sekai e Go with me! Vídeos Opening 4= thumb|center|670 px |-| Versión completa (Full version)= thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Animé Lyric Zero no Tsukaima F